Confusion (reader insert)
by Yackmoon
Summary: (readerX Evil Dean & Souless Sam) You wake up unsure of where youre at, the winchester brothers have you captured, and are tormenting you, a part of you is beggining to like it, and things develope. Ypu are well aware that This dean and sam are not the ones youve come to know. ((this is based off of a friend of mines story, she wrote different smut, so heres a sample of mine))


Sam made sure you were secured to the frame of the bed tightly. He grabbed a bandana and smirked while Dean proceeded to dig through a small bag of something. You weren't sure what was in the bag you really wanted to know, but you thought asking right now probably wouldn't have been a good idea. Whatever it was sounded like metal, clinking occasionally as he shifted stuff around. Your attention was pulled away from Dean suddenly as a bandana was shoved in your mouth and secured around your head. "sorry sweetie, but we can't have you go screaming and giving us away now can we?" he chuckled darkly. Dean stood and walked tword you on the bed. "well well well, what do we have here? Seems we have ourselves a new toy~" Dean pulled out a knife. " not to mention tainted territory, see youre mine bitch, and Dean can look all he wants, but I don't plan on giving you back anytime soon."

You whimper at the thought of him claiming you like a peice of land or an object, but you really couldnt protest. You were cuffed to the bed, you were in a strange place and had no clue where the nearest people were, not to mention you were naked and gaged, and scared as hell.

" now, you need to be punished, see, you went off and did the do with that motherfucker, willingly might I add, im hurt, I thought maybe it's my turn now" He growled a bit and put the knife to your hip "now see, I dont wanna hurt you ...but you really need to be taught a lesson,maybe youll learn your lesson with some tough love" He drags the knife across your skin, and blood immediatly starts to bud across the fresh slice. You moan, a mixture of pleasure and pain, it hurt, but a part of you liked it "oh? do we have a little massochist on our hands? good thing you enjoy the pain, because you know that thing I just said about not wanting to hurt you, yeeeeah, im gonna have to be honest and say that was a big fat lie, I wanna make you scream bitch~"

Dean moved to your other hip and dug the knife in and made a quick motion this time, not only causing a sharper sting, but making a deeper cut, and a bloodier one at that. Despite the pain shooting through your hip with intensity, it felt good. You moaned, and despite your best efforts, your body gave you away, and your hips bucked,betraying you with one quick motion.

"oh look dean, they like it" he snickered as he gestured to your wriggling hips. "I like the way she squirms dean, she must really like it, hmm shall we bring out some more toys for her to play with?" Dean only smirked at the suggestion and reached into his bag, and brought out a riding crop, and a candle. "think thisll work sammy?"

"heh, its perfect" sam replied almost too eagerly.

"alright, lets get to work, sam, would you like to do the honors?" he asked as he offered the crop to the younger winchester. Sam of course gladly took it and gripped it tight.

"ill make it sting dean, maybe I can even draw some blood" his eyes flashed a sadistic want in them, and he got to work. Souless Sam swung the crop at your exposed body and struck the soft skin harshly. He worked more at your already bleeding hips. You arched at the strange sensations flooding your mind. Your body was reacting to it in the way it had to softer touches when you had been with the other Dean. What the hell was goin on, this was new to you, but despite how much you wanted to hate ever lash of the crop, and the seering pain flooding first your hips, and then to your stomache, as sam trailed up further with his lashes, every part of your body grew heated and wanting. You could tell your

womanhood was begining to leak onto the bed beneath you, and you were cursing your body for responding in such a way. On top of it all, you were humiliated, you didnt even like showing this sort of reaction to the normal Dean, and you actually liked that one. This one though, this was worse, he kidnapped you, and now him and his soulless sibling were taking their turns hurting you, and worse, your body liked it! Sam was taking pleasure in seeing your reactions, as you bucked and writhed in pleasure. He was taking his time, taunting and teasing your more sensative places, striking your thighs and your breasts. You couldnt help but let out a few moans and gasps through the gag, though they were muffled they were obvious. Sam hit harder, and thats when he broke skin. every strike, every blow afterward broke skin, and drew blood. it was dripping off of you, and his grin grew disturbingly pleasured in seeing it.

Dean piped in after a while of watching, his pants bulging. Sick bastard, getting off on your torture! "enough sammy! its my turn" He glared and smiled in a worrysome way. He started by lapping at the bloody trails on your the warm metalic flavor.


End file.
